Amor Verdadero
by Nyleve Black Mayfair
Summary: Una peligrosa maldición pone en peligro la vida de Tonks y sólo el amor verdadero podrá salvarla.


**Hay otras cosas en la vida que, para que cuenten, tienen que ser regaladas o robadas.**

Y ahí bajo aquella lluvia que empapaba y calaba, todo comenzó. Tonks suspiraba lenta y profundamente, en un intento de calmar su cuerpo y deshacerse de la sensación de tener la piel carne de gallina y los pelos de punta.

Una fuerza desconocida la debilitaba y atacaba con una angustia que jamás en su vida había sentido. No quería caer ante un ataque de pánico, por lo que con todas las fuerzas que podía reunir y antes de que su pensamiento se viera nublado se concentró en la advertencia que Bill Weasley le había dado horas antes.

"Te enfrentarás a una poderosa maldición. Sé que es una estupidez decirlo, pero admiro al mortifago que la creo, es una obra maestra. – Sentenció con el más serio de los semblantes- Está diseñada para dañar a los muggles emocionalmente hasta llevarlos al borde de la locura sin fallo alguno y el reto es que es casi imposible destruirla, pues cualquier indicio de magia sólo la hace más fuerte y más terrible para cualquiera que se encuentre ahí. Por lo que no podrás realizar ni el más sencillo de los hechizos hasta que llegue el momento adecuado. Pero no me queda la menor duda de que eres nuestra mejor opción.

-Bill, tú eres el mejor en este tema. ¿Por qué yo sería mejor que tú en esta misión?

\- Tú lo has dicho. Soy el mejor, pero también el más conocido ¡Vamos, trabajo para el Banco de Gringotts! Hicieron esta maldición a mi medida, esperando claramente que me aparezca ahí en cualquier momento. Tú en cambio, puedes pasar fácilmente por cualquier muggle que ellos no pudieran identificar como parte de la Orden y eres un Auror; trabajar sin magia no te será imposible y yo te proporcionaré todo lo necesario para que acabes con este horror.

A cada minuto se sentía más débil, pero aun así no dejó de recorrer lentamente las calles del pueblo, localizando los puntos que le había señalado Bill y dejando piedras de turmalina que después servirían de catalizador.

La luna brillante del otoño iluminaba los tejados, proyectando densas sombras. El corazón de la auror latía aceleradamente y por más que intentaba controlar su respiración, no podía deshacerse de ese terrible hormigueo en los nervios que le congelaba la sangre.

Todos los ahí presentes parecían sobrecogidos sin una causa aparente, necesitaba calmarse o pronto se desmayaría así que contó hasta cien al revés hasta que desapareció un poco la sensación.

Ella había sido entrenada para soportar cierto grado de dolor y poder salir sana y salva de situaciones peligrosas y dañinas como ésta, y aun así sufría. Muchos muggles a su alrededor gritaban y perdían el equilibrio cayendo inconscientes. Ella quería ayudarlos, pero cualquier paso en falso, cualquier indicio de magia acabaría con la misión.

Había llegado el momento de demostrar que era extraordinaria, así que se arrastró hasta el último de los puntos señalados temblando y derramando algunas lágrimas de rabia pero con determinación.

Las piedras al estar posicionadas en los puntos ciegos que Bill había señalado reaccionaron tal como lo había previsto y absorbieron de manera tradicional la maldición devorando todo rastro de oscuridad casi al instante sin dejar tiempo que alguien pudiera evitarlo. Lo que no había previsto Bill es que toda la oscuridad detuviera el corazón de Tonks.

-¡Bill qué ha pasado! Gritó Lupin desesperado al ver el cuerpo petrificado

El joven Weasley lo miró sin poder darle una respuesta, y Remus sin pensarlo un segundo se transportó al lugar y tomó el cuerpo inerte de la joven en sus brazos regresándolo a Grimmauld Place.

De inmediato Ojo Loco y Bill comenzaron a revisarla y a realizar diversos hechizos los cuales a penas Remus podía reconocer pues el shock de sentir el frío cuerpo de Tonks no le permitía actuar. En ese momento de completa inseguridad todo se volvió claro, él la amaba y no podría soportar perderla.

-Sé cómo despertarla – declaró el viejo profeso apenas en un suspiro

Bill y Ojo Loco lo miraron desconcertados, la magia oscura que la había puesto en tal estado era superior a cualquier hechizo común.

Remus la tomó con la mayor delicadeza entre sus brazos y ante la sorpresa de los presentes la beso, como si de un cuento de hadas se tratará.

-¡Claro, un beso de amor verdadero! – gritó Bill- Siempre será más fuerte que cualquier maldición- Ojo Loco simplemente suspiró esperando los resultados.

Remus recostó suavemente a Tonks quien poco a poco volvía a respirar por su cuenta y recobraba su vitalidad.

Bill saltaba de la felicidad, mientras Ojo Loco daba palmadas de aprobación al viejo profesor.

\- ¿funcionó? – fueron las primeras palabras de la joven

\- Sí, así fue… ¡fue increíble! Por un momento creímos perderte, pero Remus te trajo de vuelta.

Tonks miro a Lupin agradecida pero confundida – Gracias, espero no haberte metido en aprietos-

Sólo te traslade hasta aquí no fue nada- dijo él sonrojándose- tú hiciste un maravilloso trabajo allá. Ahora deberías descansar que bien merecido lo tienes.

Tienes razón, aún me siento mareada.

Ojo Loco la ayudó a levantarse y la acompaño hacia los cuartos superiores.

En serio Remus ¿no se lo vas a decir? Fue amor verdadero, ella te corresponde también, de otras maneras el beso no hubiera funcionado y ella estaría muerta.

Las cosas no son así de sencillas, para ti resulta fácil, pero para mí no lo es. ¡Estamos en medio de una guerra, soy un maldito hombre lobo! ¿Por qué crees que lo nuestro funcionaria?

Simple: Fue amor verdadero ¿Sabes lo raro que es encontrarlo?

Remus cubrió su rostro con sus manos y se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano. Nunca había sido bueno expresando sus sentimientos.

-No crees que, si a ella la trajo de vuelta de la muerte, a ti podría darte la vida que te niegas a disfrutar. – Señaló Bill antes de abandonar el salón.

Amor verdadero, las palabras no dejaban de sonar en su cabeza, y su corazón no dejaba de sentirse en las nubes por aquel beso robado con el que tantas veces había fantaseado.

Más tarde, su esfuerzo de evitar a Tonks habían funcionado, la reunión había terminado y ahora podría desaparecer mientras todos seguían felicitándola por su valiente misión. Ni Ojo Loco ni Bill habían mencionado nada de su posible muerte y su regreso a la vida, todo en un acuerdo sobrentendido de mantenerlo en secreto.

-¡Lupin espera, no te vayas!- Gritó la joven auror desde el otro lado del comedor, acercándose a él y sin dejarlo escapar.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó él seriamente.

Ella no dijo nada, le sonrío y lo condujo a la biblioteca donde no había nadie más.

Quería darte las gracias por rescatarme

No fue nada, estoy seguro de que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo

Estás en lo correcto

Ella lo tomó por la barbilla, y lo besó tiernamente sin encontrar resistencia. Remus la abrazó y se dejó llevar por el momento, sorprendido de su propia actitud ya que él siempre había evitado el contacto físico como la plaga.

Él quiso hablar, pero ella lo volvió a silenciar besándolo de nuevo. No había necesidad de palabras por ahora. El amor había vencido a la oscuridad y eso era lo importante.


End file.
